


【授翻】【jondami/黑化】帝国联盟

by LisK



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Emperor, Alternate Universe - Evil, Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Brothers bonding, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Damian Al Guhl, Damian is gorgeous and he knows it, Developing Relationship, Emperor Kal-El, Emperor Ra's Al Guhl, Evil Plans, Execution, Falling In Love, Family Healing, Gore, Homophobia, Honeymoon chapter, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Interrogation, Jon-El - Freeform, Jor-El is an asshole in this okay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Main Character Death, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not A Happy Ending, One Night Stands, Prince Damian Wayne, Prince Jon Kent, Punishment, Rage, Sad Ending, Serious Injuries, Smut, The League of Assassins (DCU), Treason, Violence, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Xenophobia, graphic description of death, most of Jon's family is tbh, overlords AU, so is Kon El
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisK/pseuds/LisK
Summary: 雷霄奥古已经在地球当了三十多年的皇帝。长到足以镇压叛乱，并在整个地球上重新建立自己的政府。卡尔艾尔已经统治氪星五十年了。在他之前，他的父亲乔艾尔也统治了氪星。他的儿子康艾尔很快就会登上王位。随着地球上的叛乱越来越多而绿灯军团在氪星上的推进也越来越大胆，两位统治者同意成立一个联盟，让两个帝国都受益。只不过他们的王子另有打算。达米安-奥古王子计划推翻他的祖父，将王国据为己有，而乔艾尔王子，嗯，他还没有决定自己想要什么，但他知道达米安提出了一个诱人的条件。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】【jondami/黑化】帝国联盟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Alliance of Empires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471729) by [Queerbutstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere). 



> 【作者注：】  
> 你好！  
> 这一章是我用两天时间写的，我就迫不及待的发了。我只是想把这篇稿子发表出来!  
> 我想说的是，我是受到VirusZeref的"[I Would Burn Down the World For You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508474)"系列的启发才写出这篇文章的，所以如果你发现了相似之处，那就是原因!请去看看这篇同人文，给他们一些爱吧!他们值得拥有!!! 所以事先声明，我暂时没有涉及某些主题。这些章节会比较长(希望会少一些)，更新也会不定时。现在没有涉及到的内容，都是故意留下的:)  
> 警告会在标签中出现，请大家看清楚!  
> 请阅读和欣赏
> 
> 【译注：】  
> 这篇文是篇SE, 也就是sad ending。有人死了，会很伤心。全文有近10w字，翻译后预计有18w+。  
> 我其实很爱这篇文，作者太太写得情节细腻，人物动人，是篇好文。
> 
> 上面提到的VirusZeref太太的我愿为你毁灭世界系列共有三篇，我已经翻译了一篇→[A Little Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644595)。 已翻译的这篇相当于这个系列的后记，也可以当番外来看。正文部分→英文原文: [Everybody wants to Rule the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927720?view_full_work=true); 翻译: [世人皆争驭天下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059188), 原文有2w+字，也在翻译进程中。可能会优先翻译字少的那篇吧，毕竟那篇是HE呀~
> 
> 这两位太太的双黑乔米基本设定差不多，主要区别是我愿为你毁灭世界系列里的乔更加强势一些，帝国联盟这篇里大米更强势一些。
> 
> 希望大家能喜欢，我真的太爱黑化的他们了。

第一章：联盟的形成

  
  
达米安奥古有很多身份。他是刺客，士兵，将领，领导者，执行者，刽子手，最重要的是他是一位王子。他做过很多事，打赢过战争，杀过人，征服过城市。在母亲背叛他之后，他亲眼看着母亲的生命在手中流逝。他是一个残忍、邪恶的人，他得到了他想要的东西，做他喜欢的事。他是恶魔之首的继承人，而恶魔统治着整个星球。这意味着，统治权很快也会落到他手里。而他计划在短时间内谋杀他的外祖父，他已经制定了自己的计划，并在雷霄的军队中为自己争取到了支持。  
  
但有一点他不是，他不是外交家。他对条约、交易和手续没有耐心。如果你不能用武力打动他，那么言语肯定是不行的。  
  
但雷霄已经决定，今天，他将做一次外交官。  
  
达米安扫视着站在王座前的外交官。他的外交时间。因为他的祖父正在美国镇压叛军起义。他的宫宇，直到老人回来。而不久之后，这王位将永远属于他。  
  
这位外交官毫无疑问很有吸引力，脸蛋漂亮，身体强壮。他站在那里，浑身叫嚣着力量，散发着自信光芒。他脸颊上光滑的浅色皮肤被一道划过的疤痕所破坏。下颌线轮廓清晰，形态匀称，颧骨清晰但不显憔悴。鼻子很显出阳刚之气，嘴唇粉红饱满。他的黑发是中等长度，部分卷曲着挡住了他的脸，最长的一部分勉强到他的下巴那里。他的眼睛比蓝宝石更清澈蔚蓝，饱含真诚但又充满了警惕。他的身体被他的血红色斗篷遮住了一部分，但底下显然是饱满的肌肉。他的衣服甚至没有试图掩盖那宽阔且肌肉发达的肩膀和有力的手臂。也没有掩盖那线条分明的胸腹以及同样肌肉发达的大腿。  
  
他的衬衫是一件深蓝色的短衣，塞进同样颜色的裤子里，上下两件衣物都很紧身。腰上缠着一条金色的腰带，达米安一眼就认出了设计用来装剑的环，但那里是空的。金色的扣子将披风固定在男人的衬衫上，从某些角度，达米安可以看到男人衬衫上一个更加深蓝色的徽章，那看起来就像一个S包含在钻石形状内。艾尔家族的族徽。  
  
达米安知道，这位外交官是氪星之主卡尔陛下的儿子乔-艾尔亲王。他其实并不是什么外交官，而是氪星上非常重要的人物，达米安很清楚，对他的任何伤害都会让氪星人将他们夷为平地。不幸的是，他很想避免这种情况的发生。乔-艾尔单膝跪地，低着头，蓝色的眼睛透过睫毛往上看。他们目光接触，达米安微微点了点头，于是亲王站了起来，伸手整了整衣服。  
  
达米安本人穿着他最华丽的长袍。穿着黑色的宫廷式裤子，腰间系着一条宽大的绿色腰带，一条剑带铺在上面。他靴子的高度在小腿中间，深棕色的皮革，金色的鞋带。他上身穿的不算衬衫，蜜色皮肤和他那健美的胸腹一起展露出来。取而代之的是一件紧紧地搭在他的肩上像背心一样的披风，当他站起来的时候就会飘荡在他的周围。披风也是绿色的，细看能看到闪闪发光的金线穿行其间。他的领骨中央落着一条宽大的金色项链，上面装饰着祖母绿、黑钻石和各种小珠宝。金色和黑色的戒指装饰着他的指间，而他的大臂和手腕上缠着一条金色的链带。他的乌发，黑得像虚空，长过了肩胛骨。今天仆人给他编了辫子，用珠宝和精金交织装饰在一起。在他的头顶是同头发编织在一起的一顶简单的金冠。一条单薄的金带在他的发际线下方标示着他的王子身份，仿佛这个星球上的人或者来拜访他的人不会立刻知道似的。  
  
"奥古王子。"氪星人轻描淡写地低头打招呼。  
  
"艾尔亲王。"达米安回应道，相比氪星人深沉粗犷的口音，他的声音平稳如丝。  
  
英语既不是他们的母语，但达米安惯于说奇特的语言，而乔-艾尔显然更习惯说自己家乡的语言。  
  
"卡尔陛下向奥古陛下致以问候和许多良好的祝愿。"  
  
"好吧，如果你没有注意到，他不在这里，只有我。你可以把你父亲的问候转达给我。"达米安无聊的摆了摆手说道。  
  
王子似乎被吓了一跳，但很快就镇定下来，转达了父亲的意思。达米安并不在意。他安静地听着，记住关键的话语以便之后转达给祖父。手指沿着覆在王座上的黑色织物抚过去，在触到一处绕住的线时皱起了眉头。他伸手从靴子里抽出一把匕首。他左边的警卫发出一声惊呼，但他没理会。氪星人说话略微有些结巴，靴子在大理石地板上的轻微摩擦声让达米安抬头看了他一眼。  
  
那人已经后退了一步，皱着眉头，眼睛疑惑地眯起。达米安挑起眉毛，迅即割断了线团。他把刀插回去，转身向一个仆人示意那根线，几乎跟他的小指一样长。仆人面色发白地上前接下。  
  
"确保这些丝绸被替换掉，如果再让我发现一根这样的线，你的气管就是下一个被掐断的东西。"  
  
仆人连忙道歉，很快就匆匆离开去完成他们的新任务。达米安回头看向氪星人，冷漠的态度取代了刚才的无聊。  
  
"请继续。"他鼓励地再次开口，笔直地坐着，翘起了二郎腿。  
  
"卡尔陛下希望与地球统治者达成协议，结成联盟。"乔-艾尔说完，依然警惕地看着达米安。  
  
达米安哼了一声，眼神持续盯住面前的人，他想看这个外星人会不会发怵。但他没有，他只是稳稳地接着达米安的目光，连眉毛都没有动一下。氪星人知道自己已得到了这个人的全部注意，由着他的目光从自己身上扫视下来，充分欣赏自己现在站着的身体。达米安是被公认没有感情，像兽类一样活着的恶魔。但事实并非如此。他还是有情绪的，比如愤怒、仇恨、欲望和情欲。他的目光停留在氪星人的胯骨间，有点怀疑他们的解剖结构是否与人类的解剖结构相似，男人胯间的隆起让他确信了想法。达米安挥之不去的流连目光现在有点让他坐立难安了，他开始将重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚。  
  
"告诉我，艾尔亲王，我的帝国能从这个条约中得到什么好处？"达米安终于将目光拉了回来。  
  
"奥古陛下将得到一定数量的我们训练有素的军队，在你们的一个地球年中，这些军队将轮换出两次。我们的军队训练有素且非常强大，将极大地帮助你们的星球抵御外在世界的影响，以及想要推翻奥古陛下的叛军。"  
  
达米安笑着说。"你听错了，"他说，放下双腿向前倾身。  
  
"我......抱歉？但我肯定我听到了--"  
  
"我不是在问我祖父会得到什么，我问的是 _ **我**_ 会得到什么。"他微微一笑，解释道。"如果我的祖父只会得到更多的警卫好破坏我的计划，那我倾向于不同意这个条约。"  
  
外星王子眨了两下眼睛，懵了。  
  
"我不明白。"  
  
"我打算推翻我的祖父，就在这个房间里谋杀他。这就是为什么我同意这次会议，不是为了确保他的联盟，而是为了我自己和我未来的王朝。"  
  
他的眉毛蹙到了一起。"你为什么要告诉我这些？"  
  
"雷霄已经老糊涂了。他的统治让帝国每况愈下，而且他对很多犯罪视而不见。他已经不适合统治了，很快我就会处置他。我告诉你这些，是为了到时候你要告诉你们的人不要挡我的路。我要你们星球的忠诚。我不希望看到是我祖父得到这一切。"  
  
短暂的沉默后外星人点了下头，唇边弯起一丝笑意。  
  
"我明白，奥古王子。"  
  
"那么，你想从这个联盟中得到什么好处？"达米安靠回王座问道。  
  
"父王只想得到你的以下承诺，如果有敌对势力，比如如果绿灯军团进攻氪星，你们会提供援助。他想要的东西不多，他只希望两颗星球间的和平共处。如果你的王国在地球上遭遇变故，我们会为你们的血脉提供庇护，并要求你们给我们同样的待遇。"  
  
达米安点了点头，这个条约对他来说比之前想象的要容易对付得多。但他还没有说完。  
  
"你又听错了。"氪星人再次一脸迷茫。"我问的是 _ **你**_ 想从中得到什么。你想要什么，艾尔亲王？"  
  
乔的眼神依然困惑，眉头紧皱。  
  
"我只要求我父王想要的东西。"  
  
"别想糊弄我，氪星人，我不是傻子。"  
  
一阵沉默。达米安笑了。  
  
"我已经做了调查，就像我相信你已经做了你的调查一样。我知道你哥哥会在你父亲之后登基，不是你，而我知道你从中不会得到任何好处。那你为什么还这么上心？你替你父亲争得了这个，你又能得到什么呢？"  
  
乔还是没有回应，他转脸看了看达米安身边的仆人和序列王座两侧的卫兵们。达米安明白了。  
  
"去吧。"  
  
乔眯了眯眼睛，达米安叹了口气站起身，手里是之前的那把刀。他转身挥动手臂，刀子迅即埋入了一个仆人的胸膛。那人带着扭曲的惊讶表情倒下了，鲜血积在地上。达米安厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。  
  
"噁。这会弄脏我的地板的。"他叹了口气走过去把刀子拔出来。然后他抬头看了看乔。"别弄得乱七八糟的。"  
  
他向守卫们点头，而乔听话地上前。眨眼间，他已穿过房间攫住了王座右侧的守卫。一阵骨头脆响，那名守卫倒下了。乔从达米安身边掠过抓住了第二个守卫，紧紧捏住他的气管。守卫徒劳地咯吱抓着氪星人的手臂，惊惧的眼神直射向他的王子。乔回头看着达米安，达米安只摆了摆手，走回自己的王座。又是一下捏握，那人的眼珠子翻了上去。达米安坐回铺着垫子的王座，看着乔丢下那具已无生气的身体。现在王座室只有他们两个人了。  
  
乔看了会儿死尸后转身走开。为了避免踩到血迹，他稍微飘浮了一下。他走回之前在达米安王座前站着的地方，两人再次眼神相接，达米安觉得心里荡漾着一股满足。这个外星人在接到命令时不畏惧杀戮，他可能会对达米安很有用。但首先他还有一个问题。  
  
"那么，艾尔亲王，你 _ **想要什么**_ ？"他坐在王座边在黑绸上擦净刀子，问道。  
  
乔低下头，握紧了双手。  
  
"我想要力量*。"他说，再次抬起头，蓝眼睛闪烁着红光。  
  
达米安露出一个饿狼般的笑。他起身走下通往王座的三层台阶中的两阶，伸出他带着印戒的手，掌心向下。乔往前一步轻轻握住了达米安的手，抬头看着他。  
  
"与我结盟，我就予你权力*。"  
[* power 力量/权力 也可以理解为权力。有了权力，能力就随之而来(可以施展能力) 译者如此理解]  
  
乔脸上是同达米安一样的笑。他没再犹豫，低下头亲吻达米安的手，复又抬头看着他。  
  
"吾王。"  
  
  
那次会议大家都很满意，两位王子之间形成了口头协议，两个帝国之间也达成了书面契约。达米安颇为自豪。甚至可说是自负。协议在两人的承诺中结束，之后乔回了自己的外交舰，他要等雷霄回来后再和他重新讨论结盟的问题。达米安却一直坐在那里，看着仆人们来清理尸体，擦拭血迹。他只是盯着大理石地面上那个氪星人三十分钟前占据着的地方。  
  
这个联盟会对他很有利。有氪星人站在他这边是个很大的助力，虽然有他们可能会成为拖累的风险，尤其在他们的统治者不求回报的情况下。他们绝对会是个不小的累赘，但有了他们的王子在他身边... 这可能是可行的。  
  
"殿下？"一个怯生生的声音刺耳地响起，他转向站在一旁的仆人。  
  
"怎么了？"他无聊地问道，把一条腿搭上王座扶手。  
  
"殿下，陛下想和您谈谈。"仆人手里拿着一个pad，低声说道。  
  
达米安伸出手。仆人尽可能地走近而不碰台阶，那是可判处死刑或肢解的罪行。他向前倾身，把pad递了过去。达米安瞥了一眼，看到仆人们已经收拾完了烂摊子。  
  
"退下吧。"他命令。  
  
他们都赶紧服从。等到房间里没有人了，达米安在pad上点了几下直到出现了祖父的脸。老人至今已显露出了岁月的痕迹，他还穿着战甲，脸颊和胡须里还有斑斑血迹。  
  
"陛下。"达米低头问候。  
  
"孙子。会议开得怎么样？"  
  
"很好，我们达成了协议。外交官在等你回来和你敲定细节。"  
  
"好，我知道了。让他在寨子里舒服点，我们不想无礼，不是吗？"  
  
"他坚持要回他的船上，陛下。我已经邀请他了。"  
  
雷霄考虑后点了点头。"你觉得他们怎么样？"  
  
达米安抬头表示他的疑问。  
  
"氪星人"。  
  
"嗯，他们很有趣。他们的王子相当聪明，但把它隐藏在无知和纯真的面具后面。他们对我们一无所求，只让我们承诺如果另一股势力决定攻击他们，我们会提供军事援助；如果人民起来反对他们，他们的王室能得到我们的庇护。"  
  
"而你同意了？难道没有--"  
  
"我考虑过所有的情况，祖父。但亲王坚称卡尔陛下只想要我们的王国之间和平。他似乎说的是实话。"  
  
雷霄沉默了一下。"很好，我过几天就回来。我相信你能控制得很好？"  
  
"当然。"  
  
雷霄眯起双眼，"你还有别的事没说。"  
  
达米安哼了一声。"我想对我们的条约做一个补充。"  
  
他不知道是什么让他这么说，但有东西告诉他，这一步是对的。  
  
"怎么，孙子?你想要什么？"  
  
"他们的王子。年轻的那个。"  
  
雷霄笑了，是那个曾让达米安的皮肤一时起满鸡皮疙瘩的诡异表情。  
  
"那么他将会是你的，我的王子。你喜欢他吗？"  
  
"还活着。而且愿意过来，祖父。我希望他父亲也同意... 把他作为他们送给我们的礼物。"  
  
雷霄笑了。  
  
"我会看看我能做什么。"  
  
屏幕黑了下来，达米安自嘲地笑了。将他们的王子困在地球他才能在未来一点点赢得他的信任，而这样氪星人也就不敢进攻地球，只要他们的宝贝王子还在他的控制下就不敢。  
  
是的，这个计划正在完美地进行着。  
  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
乔看着父亲在另一端发怒的全息影像。他无聊地弹了弹鞭子末端，他当天才用过的东西。通常他会把它挂在身边用来代替剑，只在仆人或士兵严重捣乱时才偶尔使用。比如今天，当他逮到两个工程师在说卡尔的坏话时他就每人发了十鞭。他们哭喊着向他求饶。乔比他的父亲和哥哥更仁慈，但即使是他也不能无视叛国的言论。他看着鞭子在父亲的全息影像中一闪而过，看着它舒展复又合拢。鞭子由普通的柔软材料制成，末端系着一缕氪星石，近距离接触不会伤人，但挥起时能轻易割开氪星人的皮肤。  
  
一阵声音让乔的注意力回到了他父亲的全息影像上。他正在前往地球的飞船上。乔在一天前与雷霄奥古会面并起草了一份条约，卡尔将在两周内抵达并最终确定签署。氪星控制权已暂时交给大王子康艾尔。  
  
不过，很显然，他已私下同雷霄联系过讨论他们条约的另一个方面了。一个直接涉及到乔的方面。具体来说，奥古王子希望他能永远留在地球上。  
  
"他说得好像你是件奖品!一个我甘愿送给他们这个恶魔王子的微不足道的饰品一样!你远比我们能签订的任何条约都重要，哪怕是和军团签条约也一样!"卡尔怒气冲冲的掀翻了一张桌子。  
  
"父亲。"乔哼出声，无聊地卷起了鞭子。  
  
"我拒绝！我不会放弃你的!"  
  
"父亲。"  
  
"他们自大又愚蠢..."  
  
"父亲！"  
  
卡尔猛地住了嘴，终于看向乔，手里还拿着一个半焦的东西。乔甚至已经看不出那本来是什么了。他叹了口气，摇摇头。他的父亲顶多是烦恼几天，甚至可能还会暗自欣喜。他任由康和卡拉把他揉来捏去，然后自己把乔还当个孩子一样溺爱。乔早已厌倦了这种生活，所以他才会央求康让卡尔允许他接下这个外交任务。他要摆脱氪星。  
  
"如果这是和他们订立条约所需要的，那我就去。你我都知道这有多重要。白灯军团一直在暗处窥视着我们，更别提绿灯军团了。我愿意接受他们的条款。"  
  
"乔，你不知道我所知道的他们的龌龊事！"卡尔大吼，他的全息影像走近了。"乔，他弑杀了自己的母亲！"  
  
"我知道，"乔平淡地说。"我知道的跟你一样多，卡尔。当我知道要去见谁后，我做了调查。"  
  
_**我知道的比你多**_ ，乔暗想。  
  
"你愿意用你的生命，你的自由，你的统治机会来换取一个简单的联盟？"克拉克问道。  
  
乔感觉体内猛然窜起一股怒火，他站起来，朝卡尔的全息影像挥了一下绕在手上的鞭子，看着那人瑟缩了一下，乔满意地笑了。卡尔曾在一次对抗训练中感受过儿子选择的武器的威力，也感受到了他的怒火比燃烧着的红日耀斑还旺盛。他明白儿子已在爆发边缘。  
  
"不要假装我现在拥有这些东西， _ **陛下**_ ，"乔咬牙吐出这句话，"你留我在身边只是为了我的智谋和战术。你我都知道，如果我在康继承王位前还没婚娶，他会有多快把我像个单纯的奖品一样踢出去，只为不让我碍他的事。"  
  
卡尔打量着自己的儿子，知道最好不要打断他。  
  
"我已经不再是个孩子了，父亲。我可以在外面和康一起率领军队。这是你训练我的目的，而且你也知道我很擅长这个。但你却把我藏在家里，像你养的观赏宠物一样。如果这就是我对你有用的方式，那就这样吧。"  
  
况且，他知道达米安的这个要求一定是别有用心的。  
  
"我会在下一个太阳周期和奥古王子谈谈，看看我们能不能达成一个你比较满意的协议。到时候我会再和你联系。"  
  
乔迅速穿过房间关掉了信号传输。他在控制台边靠了一会儿才转过身，挥出鞭子裹住他刚坐过的椅子又用力挥出去，满意地看着那东西在墙上摔得粉碎。他深吸一口气，重新收起鞭子让自己冷静下来。  
  
他得弄清楚达米安到底有何意图，看看自己能不能据此发挥作用。他已经知道了这人计划着推翻其祖父，两晚前达米安与他共进晚餐时，他曾简单地解释了为什么希望雷霄死。乔对此感同身受。就像雷霄已经不适合统治地球一样，卡尔也不适合统治氪星。乔甚至没为康将登上王位而不高兴。他知道自己不是一个统治者，他是一个执行者。一个士兵。诚然，他很聪明，谋略敏捷，甚至能更快地结束战斗。但他对实际统治时要注意的礼仪规范和要肩负的重任并不上心，他更关心的是康最近公然对他的不信任。他们年纪越大，康就越是疏远，乔已经厌倦了。  
  
当他告诉达米安他对力量的渴望时，他并不希望推翻他的家族。他也不想统治氪星。他只知道自己已厌倦了被冠以外交官或顾问的虚职被推挤到一边。而达米安似乎很乐意接受。  
  
乔的脚步将他带到了船上自己的私人寝室。他将穿了一天的礼袍褪下，换上了一身宽松的黑色睡衣后躺在床上辗转反侧，试图整理出一个计划。想清楚怎么利用达米安来为自己谋取利益。然后他的思绪飘到了达米安身上，他想到他那双碧绿的眼睛，那双流连闪烁着出卖了他小心维持的冷漠面具的眼睛。那双让乔同意和他一起背叛他的祖父，并会最终导致背叛自己的父亲的眼睛。他通常缜密的思维此时背叛了他，它自行开始回味想象达米安了，想着他蜜般的肤色和他的浓密乌发，那在他们共进晚餐时松散地飘扬着像波浪般垂下，遮掩住他脸颊的乌发。他想着那个男人的走路姿势，他流畅移动的身躯优雅矫健地像地球上的猛兽。他又想到男人的身体，想起他一身轻盈的肌肉，虽然体型比不上乔但显然很健壮，即使他看起来那么纤细。  
  
疲累的心绪又飘到了更远处，他想着达米安被妆容凸显地几近女性化的美丽脸庞。他的一切都近乎女性化，他的衣服，他的身型，他的动作，他的脸。他绝对是令人惊艳的，当他第一次看到王子时，他很庆幸自己还能有一瞬间的镇定让自己冷静下来。乔的思绪正走在一条危险的道路上，它回忆着达米安的美貌，再加上和达米安一起永远留在地球上的可能性，他想到了可能发生的事，放任想象专注在那一种情况上。这个想法让他鸡巴抽动，他伸手轻轻覆住自己的勃起。  
  
稍后，他可能会为自己用从未发生过，也许永远也不会发生的事打飞机而感到内疚。但现在，高潮过后的幸福感足以让他陷入黑夜的沉眠。  
  
第二天他醒来的时候，太阳从他的窗户射进来。他设置了程序，将太阳照进窗户的时间与达米安的要塞上空的日光时间对齐。这样当阳光照耀到达米安的屋顶的同时也照进他的窗子。氪星的行星自转时间比地球长，他甚至还没能开始调整这个时差。他叹了口气翻身下床，动身穿上衣服。他穿上一条黑色的裤子和一件灰色外套，外套很宽松，腰带就藏在下面。披风一如既往地夹在肩上。他又穿上黑色短靴，最后抹了一把凌乱的头发，他别好鞭子开始了今天的飞船例行巡视，知道他必须等他们的轨道转过去才能去拜访王子。  
  
一如既往地，飞船各项都运行良好，船长坚定不移地忠于乔，且只忠于乔一人。这就是他为什么要自己选择船员和船而不用卡尔通常派出的外交船的原因，他不信任他兄长的人，但他了解这艘船上的船员。乔和船长简单的转一圈后，让人给王宫发去了消息，并在指挥甲板上耐心的等着他们的回复。  
  
"亲王殿下？"  
  
乔哼声应着，转身面对说话的船员。  
  
"要塞方面说，他们正在等待您的到来。"  
  
"好的。谢谢你。"  
  
他看了舰长一眼后转身离开。走到最近的发射舱，在那里他可以飞往地球。屏障移走后他走了下去，感到肺部对自己在空旷宇宙里呼吸的抱怨。即使没有空气他的身体也能活下来。他往下落，轻松冲破了地球的大气层。肺部抱怨得更厉害了。它们从不喜欢穿过大气层。氪星是一个比地球密度大得多的星球，切换到地球大气层总让他觉得自己好像没有吸入任何东西，空气中的氧气稀薄又纯净，这让他有点头晕目眩。  
  
他只花了短短的飞行时间，约三十个地球分钟就到了达米安的要塞。他称它为要塞，但它一点也不逊色于一座宏伟的宫殿。前几天达米安带他做了一次完整而又私密的参观，乔对达米安的要塞和他父亲的居所有很多相似之处感到惊讶。整个要塞以绿色和金色装饰，乔在走动时一直很警惕，但没表示出来对这种非常可疑的颜色的担忧。今天他降落在了宫门外面，只由一个朴素的仆人领到达米安面前，少女边走边盯着自己的脚尖，只有在需要和乔说话时才会小声说话。这让他觉得很有趣。她带他进入要塞的一个完全独立的楼层和翼楼上，然后在一扇两边都有守卫的门前停下。  
  
"王子殿下正在里面等您。"她低声道。  
  
"谢谢你，就这样吧。"  
  
姑娘赶紧不再说话。乔笑了笑转向守卫们，其中一个卫兵转身敲了敲门。乔听到达米安应和的声音，守卫推开门，走了进去。  
  
"乔-艾尔亲王殿下。"  
  
"很好，谢谢你。"达米安平稳的声音传来。  
  
乔走进敞开的大门，警卫立即离开。乔意识到自己已被允许进入达米安的寝宫，但这其实并不重要，因为坐在灰金色靠垫上的是达米安-奥古。他平时闪闪发光的饰物此时全然不在，没穿衬衣也没穿鞋，懒洋洋地半躺半坐着，仆人们在为他打理头发。他似乎全然放松的样子，仔细地把乔上下扫视了一遍。乔的目光不紧不慢地在达米安华美的皮肤上流连，掠过肌肉时眼神发紧。他想知道他的皮肤摸起来有多柔软。他现在几乎看不到任何伤疤，反正从这个距离看不出来，这让乔内心有了些许触动。  
  
"退下吧。"达米安终于开口。  
  
乔一时懵了，但却是仆人们赶紧把给达米安扎的辫子扎好后全匆忙跑了出去。只剩两位王子站在那里。乔向前走去，跪在地上，伸手握住达米安的手亲吻他的手背。  
  
"殿下。"他喃喃道，嘴唇还贴着达米安柔软的肌肤。  
  
他抬头看了一眼，发现了那人眼中得意的笑意和一些一闪而过的东西。饥渴藏在里面。达米安收回手，乔直起身子，微微后退了一点。达米安沉默了一会儿。  
  
"你可真懂该怎么取悦一个男人。"达米安哼了一声，显然很高兴，他示意了下旁边的垫子，"请坐。"  
  
乔应允着坐下，往后靠在坐垫上。达米安一只胳膊搭在沙发背上，另只手撑着头。他转身面对着乔，两位王子互相看了看。然后乔转开眼环顾了一圈房间。  
  
很显然，他现在所坐着的大开间更像是一个生活空间。大靠垫沙发，塞得满满的书架，堆着更多书和文件的一角餐桌。门旁是一个武器架，上面摆满了乔能想到的各种武器和更多他叫不上名来的装备。身后的高台空荡荡的，没放任何东西。地面上厚厚的垫子表明这里是用来进行训练或其他类似活动的地方。房间对面有两扇门，一扇很可能通向真正的卧室，另一扇可能是浴室。墙壁和地面和整个要塞式样统一，虽然墙壁都光秃秃的，但在房间后半部分中间的墙上有一块很大的装饰地毯。他感觉到臀部的一下轻轻拉拽，于是低下头。  
  
"这是什么？"达米安问道，指尖顺着浅灰色的鞭子划过。  
  
"我唯一带过来的武器。"乔应答道，伸手解开鞭子递了过去。  
  
达米安接过，拇指沿着圆形的编织材料轻轻抚摸。他伸手握住鞭子裹着一层厚皮革的手柄，它完全适合乔的手，但在达米安的手里显得有点大。他检查了喇叭状的尾端，尾巴是固定在一起的，除非乔挥出鞭子。然后他抬起头来。  
  
"为什么呢？"  
  
"因为我不需要武器，以我的力量和速度不需要。"  
  
"那你为什么要带这个。"  
  
乔拉开袖子露出肌肉发达的手臂。他伸出手，达米安把手柄递了回去。他抓住鞭子的尾端，轻轻将鞭子甩在自己苍白的皮肤上。达米安的眉毛扬了起来，但当乔把鞭子抽走时，他似乎明白了。这一击很痛，但不会要了乔的命。他的前臂现在是红色的，有两道细细的伤口，渗出红色的血。  
  
"因为它可以打破氪星皮肤。"达米安回答了自己的问题。  
  
乔点头，他一时间竟看得入了迷。他很少看到自己的血。而后达米安伸手过来，浅棕的手覆在他的伤口上。乔瞟了他一眼。他们又沉默了。  
  
"艾尔亲王，你今天怎么来我这里了？"达米安问道，眼睛停在他的手臂上，看着自己指缝间慢慢渗出的血。  
  
他的手臂现在很痒，乔知道自己的身体已经在愈合小伤口，开始止血结痂了。但他一直盯着达米安。  
  
"我父亲昨晚给我打电话。他不高兴。"  
  
一声好奇的哼声鼓励他继续说下去。  
  
"奥古陛下告诉他要在条约上加一条规定。"  
  
又哼了一声，达米安的绿眼转到了他身上。  
  
"是你加的规定。"  
  
"啊。"  
  
"父亲希望说不。他会因此撕毁整个协议。"  
  
达米安往后靠，拉着乔的手臂直到放在自己腿上，他的手还紧紧握着伤处。达米安一时没再说话，他脸上带着冷漠的面具，眼神却闪烁着好奇。  
  
"但你还是来了这里。"  
  
乔微微一笑。"好吧，还有两个星期的时间等待我父亲的到来，我想我们能够达成一个让双方都满意的协议。"  
  
达米安轻笑一声，他将手拿开低头看了看，伤口已经结痂了。他看着手掌上的血迹却没动手清理。  
  
"你不反对？"达米安看回他，问道。  
  
乔犹豫了一下，站起身慢慢踱着步，考虑该怎么表达出自己的想法。达米安看着他，勉强掩饰住自己的笑意。乔终于回过头来。  
  
"我在氪星上没有用处。"  
  
达米安修剪整齐的眉毛翘了起来。  
  
"我不过是我父亲的一个外交官，偶尔也是个顾问。我的哥哥和表亲们不信任我。我的用处不比传说中的泰伦公主*大。就像被锁在了塔里，被一条龙看守着，等着一个身穿银甲骑着白马的骑士来救我一样。我的父亲太过保护我，拒绝让我成为一名将军，而这正是我所受的训练。我只不过有一个王子的头衔，靠出生获得的头衔，而不是靠功勋获得。"他声音里的怒意不禁越来越大，边说边挥舞手臂。"如果我在父亲下台或他死前还没结婚，我哥会立刻把我当作一件珍贵但无用的家传之物送出去，只为让我离他远远地。我对他来说一文不值。"  
[* Terran Princess of lore传说中的泰伦公主 不确定是什么，应该是星际争霸的人族里的人物？]  
  
达米安安静地听着他的咆哮，面具上没滑过任何情绪。  
  
"这就是我为什么同意站在你这边，想促成我们的联盟的原因。我厌倦了毫无用处和被人看不起。"  
  
"你想要氪星？"  
  
乔摇了摇头，达米安似乎很惊讶。  
  
"我不想统治。我不想当统治者。但我不是一个只要宠爱，等家人对我感到厌倦时就会被送走的饰品。康会成为比卡尔更好的统治者，但以他对我的公然不信任，我在那里并不安全。"  
  
对此，达米安笑了。  
  
"那你同意我的协议？"  
  
"我同意。如果你的家人愿意签署条约，我就会来地球，永久地。"  
  
达米安站了起来，动作流畅而优雅。他绕过一张小桌走到乔面前。  
  
"你还没被告知剩下的协议吧？"他的声音平稳而低沉，几乎像是在勾引乔了。  
  
达米安对他仰头和迷茫的表情轻笑，他走到乔近前。这不是乔第一次觉得达米安比他矮，他要仰起头来看着乔的眼睛。  
  
"你要成为我的人。要做我喜欢的事。作为我的奖品，我的礼物。"达米安大声说着，几乎喊出来，"活着且自愿。"  
  
乔的身体一阵震颤，达米安离得很近看得很清楚。他笑着伸出手紧紧掐住了乔的喉咙，微微按住但还不至于让他窒息。他能感觉到达米安手上自己血液的粘腻触感。他们眼神交织，达米安一直在笑。乔想着刚才听到的话，即使达米安一直掐着他的喉咙。  
  
反正听起来他好像是要结婚了。  
  
"那你到底想对我做什么。"  
  
达米安垂下了双眼，光这个动作就给了乔答案。  
  
"我还没完全决定。"达米安哼道。"但我不是答应过你要给你权力吗？"  
  
达米安的手离开了他的喉咙，改为伸手轻轻的向后梳理着乔的头发。  
  
"帮我除掉我的祖父，我会让你成为地球上最强大的存在之一。我会让你成为一名将军，一名骑士，无论你想要什么。"达米安喃喃着，沾血的拇指轻抚乔的颧骨。  
  
"任何东西吗？"  
  
"嗯，也不尽然。毕竟，你还是属于我的。"  
  
乔一想到这个就觉得浑身窜过一股劲儿。达米安真的说得好像他要在这一切结束后拥有乔一样。这似乎很有吸引力。  
  
"我希望能够随时探望我的家人。"  
  
达米安的眉毛又扬了起来。  
  
" _**这是**_ 你唯一的要求？"他终于抬脚走开，问道。  
  
"好吧，我还有更多，但我觉得它们会被忽略。"  
  
"告诉我。"达米安说着，坐回沙发上。  
  
"氪星石，我不希望任何那种东西靠近我。"  
  
达米安不屑地摆了摆手。"没问题。"  
  
"我不是仆人，也不是棋子，你不能随时把我辞退，也不能命令我，期望我听话。"  
  
耸耸肩，"我会尽力的。"  
  
"我也不会忍受经常被监控或看守。我不是小孩子，也不是囚犯。"  
  
这次他沉默了很久。然后达米安点了一下头。  
  
"所以我们又达成了一个协议？"  
  
"看来是这样。"  
  
达米安看了眼身旁的空位，于是乔走过去再次坐在他身边。达米安伸出一只手，乔握住了它。  
  
"我很高兴我们能达成一个协议。"  
  
达米安对他露出一个狼似的狞笑，这让他感到轻微不安，但他没说什么，只是点了点头。达米安放下他的手，在沙发上懒洋洋地舒展身体让自己更舒服地坐着。  
  
"跟我说说氪星石？"  
  
乔遵命了，他向身旁的王子讲述起他的家乡和这里的一切是多么不同。与地球上的鲜艳色彩相比，氪星上的一切显得多么黯淡。他谈到了他们的科技，他们的历史和他们的政府。他告诉达米安关于他们的军队，以及他们打赢的战争。王子似乎略有印象，边听边点头，偶尔还问一些问题。乔又和达米安呆了一个小时，只是聊了聊他的家乡，然后跟他说了他哥哥的事，他显然怕乔发动起义。最终，他决定以需要向父亲汇报为由离开。达米安和他一起站起来。  
  
"今晚和我一起吃饭吧。"达米安提议。"雷霄会不在，他要去澳洲观看新总督的任命。"  
  
乔点头微笑道，"我正打算这样问你。"  
  
他伸手执起达米安的手，正是那只带着他的血的手。他又吻了一下，眼睛盯着达米安。  
  
"告退，吾王。"  
  
达米安心情颇好地哼声应和。"我挺喜欢听你这么叫我。"  
  
他从乔的手中抽出手来，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。  
  
"你还真是个聪明人，对吧？"  
  
乔只是微笑着回应。达米安放下手，朝门外点了点头，于是乔拿起鞭子，缠好重新夹在腰带上就离开了。他经过达米安的卫兵，他们在跑去给他开门前惊恐地看了他一眼。他笑了，知道自己的喉咙和脸颊上还有干涸的血迹。他出了寨子，飞快地回身去他的船上。他要等等再告诉父亲他们的协议，他可不想破坏他和达米安吃饭的好心情。  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
达米安得意地看着氪星人走出寝宫。事情的发展正如他所愿。而且让外星人用陛下的头衔来称呼他，嗯，这只是为了打击他的自尊心不是吗？但听起来确实很不错，很高兴听他提起这个称号，尤其是由一个强大到可以碾压达米安的存在说出效果更佳。  
  
亲王走后几秒钟，卫兵们冲进了他的房间，看上去很惊慌。他们看到赤裸着上身坐在沙发上的达米安时顿时更疑惑了。  
  
"殿下，我们看到氪星人身上有血，我们以为--"  
  
"这是你们的第一个错误，"达米安翻了个白眼，"我雇你们不是让你们来 _ **思考**_ 的吧？"  
  
"不，殿下，我们很抱歉。"  
  
达米安举起自己的手，上面还沾满了黑乎乎的血迹。氪星人的血显然比人类的更深。  
  
"这是他的血。我没受伤，现在退下吧。"  
  
卫兵们点头，听话地溜回门外。达米安摇了摇头，走进卧室，穿过浴室。他洗净双手后从衣柜里拿出一件宽松的白色外衣穿上，袖子在手臂上很松，但在手腕上却很紧。他把它塞进裤子里，然后系上腰带，绑上剑，穿上靴子，之后出去处理了一些军务。或者说，那是他的卫兵们以为的。实际上，他需要告诉他的将军们他的计划的最新增改。他把他们一个个都叫过来，直到他们都围着他站在一间远离门口的小训练室里轻声交谈。  
  
"王子已经答应了我的条件，他将说服艾尔陛下同意，而且他此后将居住在地球。"  
  
"殿下，不是质疑您的决定，但氪星人不是条款的其中一项吗？他会不会把您的计划告诉他父亲？"  
  
达米安笑了笑看着说话的人，他最信任的将军，玛雅-杜卡德。无名氏。他曾饶过一条命的人，且从没后悔过这个决定。她忠心耿耿的为他服务，鲜少质疑他，即使质疑也是有正当理由的。  
  
"不，亲王的想法和我差不多。我已赢得他的忠诚。他会保守我的秘密，我也会保守他的。到时候，他会确保没人能阻止我完成我的使命。"  
  
玛雅低头接受了这个事实。达米安解释了他们要如何进行，然后一阵敲门声吸引了他的注意力。  
  
"假装你们很忙。"他指示道。  
  
将士们立即散开装作正在训练。达米安走到门前猛地拽开门。  
  
"怎么了？"他咆哮着，低头看着站在他面前吓得浑身发抖的小仆从。  
  
"殿下，"他吱吱唔唔地说着，说话都结巴了。"陛下请您到王座厅。"  
  
达米安哼了一声。"知道了。退下吧。"  
  
仆人慌忙离开。达米安回过头来，对着他的将士们说道。  
  
"看来我被召见了，你们去忙自己的吧，继续时刻保持警惕和警觉。"  
  
诸将点头向他行礼。他转身走了出去，穿过堡垒来到王座厅。不等卫兵宣布，他直接推开橡木和钢制的巨门，沿着长长的绿色地毯走到祖父的宝座前。一到台阶前他就跪下来，低着头，一只手按在胸前。  
  
"起身，王子，到我近前来。"  
  
达米安直起身子，抬头看了看外祖父后走上几级台阶。雷霄看着达米安走过来站在他的右侧，对他露出一个饿狼般的笑。  
  
"守卫告诉我，氪星人拜访过你。"  
  
"他们没有说谎。"  
  
"你们谈了什么？"  
  
"他希望讨论条约，特别是我的要求那部分。"  
  
雷霄白眉竖起，"他父亲告诉他的？"  
  
"他说卡尔不高兴。"  
  
"以卡尔给我的反应，我还以为他会直接调转船头，撕毁整个条约。"  
  
达米安耸了耸肩，低头看着祖父那张布满皱纹的老脸。  
  
"那你今天的会面有什么结果，我的继承人？"  
  
"艾尔王子会接受我的请求。他会和他的父亲商量的。"  
  
雷霄眉毛抬得更高了。"那你给了他什么条件让他同意了。"  
  
"我们给他他哥哥不会给的安全。"  
  
雷霄摊开手，期待达米安的解释。达米安交叉起双臂，目光追随着祖父的印戒。  
  
"乔-艾尔认为康-艾尔不信任他，他认为他的兄长确信他打算叛变，要推翻康-艾尔以夺取皇位。他认为康-艾尔打算在其成为陛下之前或之后不久通过婚姻或死亡来除掉他。"  
  
"你相信这是真的吗？"  
  
"我认为乔艾尔相信这个。而其实并不是什么真正重要的事，不是吗？"  
  
"不，我想不是。"雷霄哼声应道，看向别处，之后抬头看了看自己的孙子。"那么，条约还在？"  
  
"从我们这边来看，是的。就看艾尔陛下怎么决定了。"  
  
"很好。我很快就会离开。一如既往地，寨子就交给你这个能干的孙子了。"雷霄说着，站了起来。  
  
"谢谢您，祖父。"  
  
达米安看着老人的身影消失进一扇侧门，希望他第二天也不再出现。他自嘲地笑了笑，滑进王座，放松地靠在垫子上。要么就是老头对达米安计划的叛乱一无所知，要么就是在等着看事态的发展。而无论哪种情况，达米安都有一张王牌。


End file.
